Data mining (DM) refers to a process of revealing implicit, previously unknown, and potentially valuable information from a large amount of data in a database, and is a hot issue studied in the artificial intelligence and database fields. By means of data mining, a rule of a large amount of data can be found by analyzing each piece of data among the large amount of data, and data of an enterprise can be analyzed in a highly automatic manner to make inductive reasoning and explore a potential pattern from the data, so that a decision maker can adjust a market strategy, reduce risks, and make a correct decision.
In recent years, with rapid development of computing capabilities, storage, and networks, a data volume accumulated by human beings is increasing exponentially, and it is increasingly important to perform data mining based on massive data. However, a process from performing modeling analysis on a data sample to applying a modeling result to performing data decision-making generally is not automatically completed by a machine, but needs to be implemented based on a plurality of human roles together with machine analysis. Using massive data processing in the financial field as an example, a financial modeling expert is generally required to perform modeling on a data sample based on business mining and analyzing software to obtain a model file; then, a rule development team converts the model file into a rule set configuration file; a data modeling team performs mapping between the rule set configuration file and data; and finally, a cloud computing team encapsulates and packetizes the rule set configuration file, and sends an encapsulated and packetized rule set configuration file to a data platform for data decision-making.
In the, a process from data modeling to data decision-making needs to be implemented based on a plurality of human roles together with machine analysis. Therefore, once a modeling condition or a data sample changes, a modeling result changes; and it takes a longer period of time to make a changed modeling result effective as a rule file, and apply the rule file to a data platform, which affects data decision-making.